


The Eagle and the Wolf

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Praise Poem, Song - Freeform, West Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-12-16
Updated: 1994-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning the events of October Crown AS XXIX, presented at Twelfth Night Coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eagle and the Wolf

The Eagle to the Wolf would prove  
Strength of purpose, strength of love  
Strength of honor held above.

_Wolf & Eagle bright ascend_  
 _Hail the new year's sovereign_

Six score heroes claimed their right  
For the Western crown to fight  
And their consorts to delight  


As the Wolf with sunlight glows  
And the Eagle darkness knows  
Day and night all good enclose  


Tiger, Stag and Camville's Pride  
Could not 'gainst the Eagle bide  
And the Boar his sword did chide  


Starfall's Eaglet last did try  
Swift he flew 'neath dark'ning sky  
Thrice did meet & twice did die.  


Mirth and might in high degree  
Again the Eagle crownéd see  
And the Wolf our Queen shall be  


The Eagle to the Wolf would prove  
Strength of purpose, strength of love  
Strength of honor held above.  


_Wolf & Eagle bright ascend_  
 _Hail the new year's sovereign_

**Author's Note:**

> A rather more cheerful and spritely take on the same tournament as [Crown Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1998264) came from.


End file.
